


Hearts In Great Demand

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, but oh well, okay this is so bad i can't write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”What about an AU teen Thor and Loki are on Earth where it’s autumn and they’re just having the time of their lives like going to the park and other cutesy stuff and it’s all romantic then later it’s all like wow hot damn. *failed wink*” -<a href="http://mimimeme1998.tumblr.com/"></a>mimimeme1998</p>
<p>Yeah basically that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts In Great Demand

“Do you think your Mom will make pumpkin pie this year?” Loki asks, looking up from his phone screen to meet Thor’s gaze.

Thor grins. “You’d just eat it all again,” he chastised, elbowing Loki’s side before slinging his arm around his waist instead and tugging him closer. They’re both donning their warmest sweaters and Thor has even gone so far as to slide a beanie onto his head to keep warm. But Loki’s fingers are only closed around a warm, styrofoam cup holding his favorite kind of tea, which he had dragged Thor into a nearby coffee shop for after school.

Loki snorts at that, his own free hand coming to rest in his boyfriend’s back pocket. “You’re a liar. I would never do such a thing. Frigga works hard to make it. But were that true, I couldn’t complain. Your mom’s cooking is wonderful.” Better than his own mother’s, actually, but he would never tell Farbauti that unless he wanted her to be heartbroken. He shook his head. “The woman truly is a blessing.” She had accepted this without question, taking Loki in as one of their own family, and he supposed he sort of felt like that now.

The blond lifts a brow, looking over at Loki in amusement. “You sound like you love your mother and her pumpkin pie more than you love me.”

“I do,” Loki agreed flatly. When Thor pouted, he sighed and leaned up just slightly, damn their two inch difference, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “But you are a close second, I assure you.”

“If I must settle then…” Thor is interrupted as Loki suddenly tugs them off in a direction that does not take them back towards the slighter teen’s home. “Loki, what are you doing now? I swear if you get me into any more trouble-”

“Oh, stop with the threats. We both know you never mean them.” Loki waves the hand holding his tea, still tugging Thor along after him. “Why do you never trust me?” he asked jokingly, shaking his head as if dejected.

Whenever Thor tries to speak after that, Loki kindly tells him to be quiet and just keeps walking without saying a word besides. His boyfriend will see soon enough where they are headed, so he doesn’t think he should give him the privilege of telling him. He spoils him enough as it is already.

Finally, they reach their destination and it is indeed a place familiar to the both of them. “You could have just taken the main road instead of leading me to believe I was going to be murdered,” Thor mumbles. Loki smirks. He has been rubbing off on the football player, and he couldn’t be happier about that. Proud, even. Although what else could possibly be expected when they spend nearly every waking moment together, he does not know.

There is a light dusting of frost on the leave covered ground of the park, the trees towering high above them to make a path down the middle. To the left, there is a field that is a radiant green in the summer, but is now turning slightly brown. It does not take away from the beauty of the place. Leaves are blowing around as they fall from the trees and Loki smiles as he removes his hand from Thor’s pocket so he can tangle their fingers together between them.

As they walk, Thor starts to absently swing their hands between them, but stops when Loki shoots him a look that practically screams that he finds the action childish. Thor just grins winningly at him; not the grin that makes teachers give him an A, or the one that ensures he is not often grounded, but the one that is reserved for Loki alone and has been for the better part of the last two years. Loki just rolls his eyes, but he can’t help a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

And then, he is pushed into a leaf pile. He gives a yell, trying desperately to save his hot tea and keep it from scalding him, not remembering that it is empty. As he falls down into the leaves with an oof, Thor laughs. Loki spits leaves out of his mouth and turns to glare. He sticks his foot out to bring Thor crashing down into the leaves next to him, and he uses the time to jump up and grab a handful of the leaves to throw at his boyfriend until he is nearly covered. The pile of leaves shifts and Thor jumps out again, tackling Loki back into the pile with a yell.

They fight in the leaves, grappling at each other and sticking leaves down each other’s shirts, cold fingers brushing against warm skin and causing goosebumps to rise. When they have finally both burrowed themselves into the leaves and lay panting, leaves sticking out of hair and scratching at skin, Thor bursts out into side-splitting laughter. Loki, for a moment, is silent, but his laughter is infectious and soon he is joining in, turning over to bury his face in Thor’s shoulder to hide his laughter.

“God, we’re such children,” he gets out once he has calmed down, a smile still on his lips, despite his cheeks being burnt red with both exertion and the cold.

Thor finally came down from his laughter, letting out a sigh that caught in the air. He smiled over at Loki, pressing a soft kiss to his dark hair before flipping them over so he could hover over the other boy, pressing him down into the leaves. “But we’re having fun, aren’t we? I see no harm in it.”

Loki just chuckled again, bringing up his hand to hold the side of Thor’s neck in a familiar embrace. “I suppose you are right.”

“I am always right,” Thor retorts, leaning down to kiss at the side of Loki’s face, his lips trailing over those impossibly sharp cheekbones that he loves so.

“You’re an ass,” comes the reply instead, though his green eyes are slipping shut to enjoy the warm lips washing over his skin.

“But I’m your ass.” It is a cliché, but Loki does not mind.

Instead, he nods slightly with a small smile. “You are, idiot mine.” Thor does not respond as he presses a few kisses to his brows and forehead, brushing them just lightly over his eyelids before continuing down to the pale skin of his neck. Loki simply lets out a content sigh, tilting his head back. But when Thor’s hands reach for his shirt, the younger knees him in the pelvis, though not close enough to hurt.

“I am not making out with you in a pile of leaves.”

Thor grinned. “I never said anything about making out.”

Loki huffed, his eyes opening again, momentarily blinking the sun out of his eyes. “I am not having sex with you in a leaf pile,” he amends, a bit bewildered that he even has to at all. Thor pouts again, and Loki has to look away lest he fall prey to the infamous puppy dog eyes. “No,” he stubbornly refuses.

Thor sighed, pulling his hand away and sitting up, though his knees were still bracketing Loki’s thighs. “If we go to your house?” It is almost a whine and it is enough to have Loki snorting out a laugh as he presses his palm to the blond’s chest and pushes back until he can sit up as well, his legs still buried in leaves.

“Fine. Just stop your pouting. It’s pathetic.” Of course, he did as soon as the words were out and Thor was grinning, nearly jumping to his feet and offering a hand to Loki. With a roll of his eyes, Loki takes the hand and pulls himself up, not letting go once he is. With his still loose hand, he brushes off the leaves from his sweater and jeans, hoping that he is not missing any. That would be terribly embarrassing.

Thor does not even bother to try and get the leaves out, instead pulling Loki along this time, at a much brisker pace than Loki had. Repeatedly, Loki has to stop to tell Thor to stop pawing at him, pushing his head away from where it is buried in his neck or hair, or have to push his hand away as he starts to “explore”. It is a task, really, dating the oaf.

Halfway to his house, snow starts to slowly descend from the heavens. The older’s grin grows wide as he looks up at the white flakes, as it is the first time it has snowed this fall. Loki, in turn, is watching the flakes settle on the lines of Thor’s broad shoulders, fondness swelling in his chest as his boyfriend looks like an excited child at the first sign of snow. He looks over at Loki, grin never faltering.

“It’s snowing,” he states, swinging their hands again. This time, Loki allowed it with a slight sigh.

“I can see that,” he answers. But the snow is cold and he is beginning to shiver, thinking that perhaps he should have worn something warmer to school that morning. But it is a Friday, and he wanted to be comfortable on his last day before Thanksgiving break, which he will be spending mostly with Thor as he had for the last three years, the first as his friend.

Thor huffed. “I thought you liked snow,” he complains, clearly having wanted some sort of a reaction from the slighter of the two.

“I do. But not when I’m freezing my balls off.” He likes how the snow looks, and as a child enjoyed jumping around in it, but it is a pain in his ass, and not the good kind.

Thor looks as if he is concerned, but Loki knows he is only playing. “We had better get you inside then. I cannot have the literal other half of my soul freezing to death.” With Thor, one can never tell when he is being sarcastic, so Loki takes the soul term with stride. Loki gives a rather unmanly screech then when he is hauled up into the blond’s arms, one arm coming to hook under his knees while the other supports his back.

“What are you doing?” he asks, trying to keep calm as he clings onto Thor’s shoulders with wide eyes. It wasn’t that he feared Thor would drop him, but he feared that Thor would drop him.

“Keeping you warm, of course.” And then he is running down the next few blocks until he turns the corner to come upon Loki’s house. He is breathless but does his best not to show it as he unlocks the front door with the key Loki’s parents had given him the middle of last year. He came over often enough that it was hardly any change.

Once he kicks the screen door open, Loki has loosened his grip around Thor’s shoulders and relaxes a bit. The door slams behind them, blocking out the biting wind and freezing snow. But the blond does not set him down. No, instead he continues up the stairs until the come to the last door and he opens that one as well. Loki sighs. He had hoped he could get a warm drink beforehand but… He is dumped on his bed as Thor closes the door behind them, locking it just in case Loki’s parents decide to come home early or Helblindi gets off of work. Bylestir is still at school, which runs two hours longer than the high school’s schedule, so they are lucky enough to have the house to themselves, unless you count the husky, Fenrir.

Loki starts stripping already, though it is not for anything but getting out of the leaf and snow covered clothing. Thor does not seem to care though, and Loki can practically feel his eyes tracking his every movement. His socks are a bit wet and he grimaces as he throws them in a far corner, not wanting to ruin the mood by smelling such foul things. His boyfriend does his best to hide his smirk at that, but fails as he starts to take off his own dirtied clothing as well, starting with the beanie which he flings by Loki’s socks.

When he climbs into the bed next to Loki, his hair is still covered in leaves and the dark haired teen has to chuckle as he reaches over to pluck one out of his unruly blond hair. “You are adorable,” he decides, despite the fact that both of them are naked.

“I am not adorable. I am mighty,” Thor defends as he gives Loki his best glare, which makes him only look even more cute, before reaching up to pluck the leaves out of his tangled hair. It leaves it even more a mess and Loki’s floor has a pile of leaves on it. Not that anyone will really question it. It is fall, after all.

Loki just smiles innocently at him, falling back on his bed from sitting up, now that he is divested of his clothing. He scoots back until his head rests against the pillows and he reaches his hand out to waggle his fingers at Thor, clearly wanting him to join him. And Thor does gladly, grinning down at Loki as he catches his hand and presses a kiss to the pads of each of his fingers. Then he crawls over him in a mirror of how they had been in the leaves, pressing their foreheads together in affection.

“You brought a condom, didn’t you?” Loki asks first, before this can go anywhere. He knows that Thor is faithful, but he isn’t stupid and he doesn’t want to risk it.

Thor looks sheepish. “I didn’t think…”

“For once you weren’t only thinking about sex? I’m proud, Thor.” He sighed. “There’s some in the back of my closet. But if you forget next time, I’m kicking you out for a week.” Thor nods a bit and tries to get out of the bed, nearly tripping over Loki’s backpack as he walks over to the closet. He digs around until he finds the package and instead of taking the effort to get one out, just brings the whole box over and sets it on the bedside table along with lube.

But they do not need them yet, so he leaves them there and crawls back over Loki. He leans down and Loki meets him halfway, their lips meeting in a rather soft kiss, his hand reaching up to tangle in Thor’s messy hair, still slightly damp from where the snow had melted in the heat of Loki’s house. He tries not to get his fingers snagged on any tangles, but Thor still gives a wince before slipping his tongue in Loki’s mouth. The kiss is slow and sweet, neither of them in any rush despite how excited Thor had seemed while they were at the park.

When he pulls away, Thor trails kisses down his throat again, though this time he takes some of Loki’s pale skin beneath his teeth and sucks, leaving a dark bruise that has Loki’s heart and breath speeding up. But he is already moving on to his chest, flicking his tongue lightly over one of his nipples before bypassing them completely, much to Loki’s disappointment. His cock gets the same treatment once Thor reaches the crease of his thighs, just one short lick along the vein before he nips at his thigh and wraps his large hands around Loki’s ankles to come rest on his shoulders.

Loki whines a bit, “Thor.” But he cannot truly complain, as he knows just as well what Thor is doing. It sends a small shiver down his spine, though it is not from the cold this time as he tightens his legs a bit to get his boyfriend moving again. And thank god that Loki had showered after gym class, or else he would be horribly ashamed at the moment, as Thor finds the small, pink hole just under his ball sack, which thankfully did not indeed fall off.

Thor lightly flicks his tongue out again, and Loki jolts at the warmth against his rather cold skin, clenching out of reflex even though Thor is not even pressing his tongue in just yet. Thor laughs a bit and Loki kicks him in the side of his head in retaliation.

“If you aren’t careful, I’ll just leave you like this. I am sure I can find relief with my own hand.” Loki does not kick again but does pout up at the ceiling a bit. Thor nods. “Good. That is what I thought.” His breath his warm on Loki’s hole, and it is just enough of a tease that relaxes a bit. And then slowly, Thor is pressing the tip of his tongue just inside, tensing the muscle to do so. Loki tries not to tense up again, but eventually gives a pleased sigh as Thor pulls back again and then presses back in. There is some rhythm to it, and it feels nice. It doesn’t do much in the way of letting him have his relief, as Thor’s tongue is not long enough to reach his prostate, but it is relaxing and he is sure that is what Thor is going for here anyway.

Eventually, when Loki’s hand settles in Thor’s hair again, his breath coming out in ragged pants, Thor pulls away again, blowing lightly on the spit slicked skin. He grins crookedly up at Loki, but stays right where he is.

Loki knows this game well enough by now, and so he swallows his pride and instead thinks of how amazing it will feel once he has finally come. “Please,” he breathes. And his legs are lowered then as Thor reaches over for the lube first, knowing that only that was not preparation enough. He opens the cap and pours some of the lube onto his fingers before hovering over Loki again, though his hand is still between his legs. He smiled.

“I’m sorry, my love, but you know it will be cold.” Loki nods, not caring in the least and reaches down to grasp Thor’s wrist, pressing forward slightly as he tilts his hips up. “You’re so impatient,” he teases, his eyes sparkling as he looks down at Loki.

Loki rolls his eyes. “And you’re still an ass. Get on with it, then. I grow old waiting for you.” That does seem to spur him on a bit, and the next moment, one thick finger is nudging at his hole. Indeed, the lube is freezing and Loki shivers once more before Thor slowly presses his finger in to the last knuckle. There is nothing to stop the whine that escapes Loki’s mouth as he shifts his hips to try and pull it deeper. But still, it is not enough. And damn him, Thor just crooks his finger, pressing his lips to Loki’s in the same moment, catching his gasp as his finger brushes over the spot that sends stars dancing over Loki’s vision.

“More,” Loki grunts, rolling his hips, but Thor is already obediently adding another finger alongside the first, stretching him open. He moves his fingers in and out, making sure he is loose for him, but Loki reaches down again to squeeze his wrist. “Stop, stop. That is enough.”

Thor lifts a brow. “Really? Somehow I doubt that.” Loki shakes his head.

“Yes, it is. Hurry up.” And Thor can only chuckle at his boyfriend’s impatience. He always gets like this in bed, and he finds it adorable. But whenever he tells Loki this, he gets pillows thrown at him, and Loki knows that it is well deserved. Still following Loki’s whims, Thor draws his fingers out, Loki’s hole clenching around nothing as Thor moves to drag a condom packet out of the box and tear it open with his teeth. Loki is watching him, pupils blown by this point, and as soon as he slides the condom onto his cock, groaning a bit at the contact to the already straining member, he is tugging him back down again.

Thor decides to waste no time and settles his hands on Loki’s hips, leaning down to rest their foreheads together again as he sheathes himself in one thrust. Loki bites back a scream, his mouth falling open on a gasp as he grips at Thor’s shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin. Thor just grunts, letting his head drop to the crook of Loki’s neck. For a moment, Loki is allowed time to adjust before he is pulling his hips back and slowly pressing back in. Loki chokes on any words he might have formed and just settled for closing his eyes and holding on as Thor set a rhythm.

With every few thrusts, his cock hits somewhere deep inside Loki, making him keen as he is rocked forward. He wonders if his bed could break from this, but then Thor is snapping his hips back and forth, and he loses that train of thought as soon as it could begin. Thor reaches down to wrap his hands around Loki’s member, his thumb catching on the head as he strokes lightly, smearing the precum over the shaft. With one particularly hard thrust that jolts Loki and makes his hips snap up to meet Thor, and a twist to his cock, he is clenching down around Thor as bursts of come leak from his aching cock. A few minutes later and the blond follows, grunting against Loki’s skin as he spills.

For a few moments, they stay joined, both panting, before Thor pulls out of Loki’s oversensitive hole and pulls the condom off, tying it and tossing it towards the trash can. He rolls over onto his side and pulls Loki into his arms, who goes willingly as he is spent and exhausted. They lay there, tangled in each other’s arms and not yet willing to move, until Thor presses a gentle kiss to Loki’s head.

“My mother isn’t making pumpkin pie this year,” he breaks the news to Loki, wincing a bit at what is likely to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah this is pretty bad I'm sorry. This is why I usually don't write smut.


End file.
